Letters
by CelloGirl1006
Summary: A series of letters between Ron and Hermione after the war. A lot of Romione, some Hinny as well.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ronald,

I hope that our kiss in the Chamber of Secrets did not ruin our friendship. I love our friendship more than you will ever know, but I think we can both agree that we have a little more than just a friendship. When you left Harry and I (which I've forgiven you for) I was so depressed and didn't know if I would ever see you again. If you don't believe me, ask Harry. I'm terribly sorry about Fred and I understand if you don't feel like talking about it yet. I would also like if you would accompany me to return my parents memory in Australia. I don't think I'll be able to perform the spell and it's about time you meet my parents. Also, I'm not sure they'll fully understand why I wiped their memory and it would be nice to have some back up in case they start yelling at me. Ron, I know we've both been through a lot this year but I've made the choice to go back to school and take my N.E.W.T.s. I know that Kingsley said that the three of us are off the hook but I would still like to get a job because I earned it, not because I was in the 'Golden Trio' as people are now calling us. Please consider Australia.

Love,

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Hermione,

I would never let this kiss ruin our friendship. I would also have to agree with you on your second sentence. That didn't feel at all like just another kiss. Something about us clicked down there. When you were still mad at me (after I returned) I was talking with Harry and he said he'd never seen you so upset. I'm so sorry. I know you've forgiven me but I'm still truly sorry for what I did. I miss Fred terribly but I know he wouldn't want us to sit and drown in our own tears.

I would be glad to accompy you to Austraila and I will be there no matter what. If you need me to perform the spell, I would be fine doing that for you. I will also back you up if your parents start screaming their bloody heads (excuse me). Hermione, I don't want to hold you back from returning next year but just know that it's not going to be easy on me or you.

Love,

Ron


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ronald,

Dinner at the burrow last night was fablulous. Please thank your mum again for inviting me over. As we talked about last night, we will go to Australia in two weeks, after everything has cooled off a little. I know Fred's funeral is on Saturday and I will be there for you like you will be there for me when we go to Australia.

On to a more pressing topic, I can tell you are not a big fan of Harry and Ginny's relationship. I know that Ginny is your baby sister but Harry is a great guy for her. Don't give me "he left her" nonsense. He left her to protect her, when Voldemort or the Death Eaters would have found out, they would haved hunted her and your family down and killed you, I think he made the right decision. Lastly, thank you for letting me go back to Hogwarts. I know it will be tough on you and me but I need to do this for myself. You can always write or visit.

Love,

Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for being at Fred's funeral. I know that must have been tough on you and Harry as well. I didn't ever realize how involved you and Harry were in our family until I saw you too both crying at Fred's funeral. So I was thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade before you leave and grab a butterbeer at the Hog's Head and visit Hannah and Neville. I hear they've gotten together as well.

I know Harry is a great guy and all but Ginny was crushed when he left her. I just don't want to be left to pick up the pieces like last time. I know I've been kind of git when it comes to their relationship, but I have a feeling that Harry may be the one for her if you know what I mean. I'm not planning their wedding or anything like that (all though mum seems to be). I dunno if you saw them in the great hall after Voldemort died, but it was so sweet. They just sat holding each others hands and Ginny (even after losing her brother) looked happier than I've ever seen her.

Love,

Ron

P.S. I dunno if you understood that the butterbeer at Hog's Head was kind of supposed to be a date.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Ronald,

Thank you for inviting me to butterbeer at Hog's Head. I think it was nice to see Neville and Hannah. I think tomorrow we need to start packing for Australia. I was thinking we could apparate to Australia and then take a muggle way of transportation home, because if all goes right I think my parents would like to come back here.

I'm glad to see that you finally accepted Harry and Ginny. They are so sweet together and if they get married Harry will be your brother-in-law! When I came over to dinner last night (which was as always excellent) Charlie kept giving Harry these looks like "go on kiss her!" and "come on Harry, you've killed the worst wizard of all time I think you can kiss my sister!"

Love,

Hermione

P.S. For the record, I knew that butterbeer yesterday was a date.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Hermione,

I can't wait for our trip to Australia tomorrow. I know this isn't going to be the best trip of your life, but hopefully it won't be all that bad. I realize that you will probably be reading this letter tomorrow morning, but right now it is 2:34. So actually you'll be reading this in a few a hours. I couldn't fall asleep so I thought I would write you a letter. I know we've only been on like one date and we've only kissed twice but are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I totally understand if you don't want to cross that border yet. Mum also wants us to stop by the burrow before we apparate to Australia. She probably just wants to have breakfast with us.

I know you'll say I'm a little mental but I'm terrifyed to meet your parents. I've meet them, but I was twelve, and that was in Diagon Alley for like two seconds! Now I just reappear from an awkward twelve year old to all of a sudden your boyfriend? Hermione, your dad is going to murder me!

On another topic, I absolutely agree with Charlie! Harry shouldn't be afraid to show how much he loves Ginny. But seriously, have you ever known someone who has accomplished so much (like Harry), who can't even pluck up the courage to kiss my sister in front us.

Love,

Ron


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Ron,

Thank you so much for coming with me to Australia. I can't even thank you enough for doing the spell and having my back while I explained the past year. A special thank you for telling them about Malfoy Manor, when I just couldn't. I'm a little disappointed in the fact that they didn't want to come back to England with us. I guess when you spend a year in a place like Australia you don't want to go back to cold and wet London. I thought my dad really liked you. As for you, I thought you held yourself together pretty well. You were a great gentleman. I heard Harry was going to start Auror training soon. Are you still thinking of that? Again, please thank your mum for breakfast the day we left.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I'm glad I have such a great boyfriend


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe school starts in less than a week. I am determined to spend as much time as possible with you before you go back to Hogwarts. Just so you know, I decided to put off Auror training for the year and start next year. Not because your going back to school, but last night George asked me if I would like to open the shop with him in October. I accepted, because it would be nice to have just a normal year without trying to always flee from someone, or catch some dangerous. When are you planning on buying your school supplies by the way? I wouldn't mind helping you shop for school sometime this week. I love you.

Love,

Ron


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Ronald,

As I write you on the Hogwarts Express I can't thank you enough for an excellent summer. Thank you for coming to Australia with me, hanging out with me, and helping me go school shopping. I already miss you. The first Hogsmeade day for seventh years is October 3rd. Do you think we could meet at the Hog's Head for butterbeer at noon? I understand if you will be busy with George, getting the shop ready, but it would only be maximum one hour. When we are their we can discuss the holiday break and other times we can meet. I hope this gets to you soon but you know Pigwidgeon isn't the fastest or brightest owl in the barn. I can tell Ginny already misses Harry. It will be weird being in Ginny's year. I feel like I know everything about our year and none about any of the others. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait for this season of quidditch. Ginny will make a great captain of the team. Maybe you can come to game. I'll ask Ginny for the schedule and give it to you on the third.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I love you too


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Hermione,

Happy Birthday! The third of October works great! I would love to come to a few quidditch games this year. Harry just started Auror training and is exhausted already. You'd think a wizard like Harry would find all this easy, but he comes to the burrow for dinner looking like he just ran ten miles. The shop opens Halloween. George has me booked everyday starting October 10th. I have a very special birthday gift for you when we meet in Hogsmeade.

Love,

Ron

P.S. I love and miss you. Can't wait for the third!


End file.
